Where Dinosaurs Rule
by Metriacanthosaurus
Summary: A young boy discovers a portal that takes him to a land, where dinosaurs rule! First of a complete mini-series! More stories on their way ; Please R&R!


WHERE DINOSAURS RULE

I woke to the sound of something crashing outside.

I, Nick Williams had just gotten myself into something that will bring my life many great opportunities, and this is my story on how it all began, and came to be,

I couldn't force myself to get out of bed, so I decided to call for my mother.

"Mum? Mum!?" I cried. But for once…there was no answer. I called again, but once again the same reply...silence.  
The sound of my dogs barking startled me. I knew I had to go outside and see if it was anything threatening my family, and myself.  
I quietly climbed out of bed, and snugged myself inside my bed robe.  
I walked towards the kitchen, when I heard the sound of something outside…I was very unsure as to what this was…but it was certainly a scream from some other world…  
I grabbed a pocket torch from the draw, and tiptoed over to the backdoor. I looked down to find all three of my dogs staring directly back at me from behind the door. I was very confused.  
I opened the door, and stepped outside. Turning my flashlight on; I scanned the area for anything not supposed to be there.  
Something caught my eye…something sparkly, beside the pond in the far back corner…  
My dogs started barking as they ran over to the sparkling object. I decided to follow out of curiosity.  
As I approached the object, I found it was a crystal…a big crystal, roughly the size of my own palm.  
I picked it up, and scanned the object…looking at its beauty. I decided to step up to the pond, to get a better view of it in the moonlight, when I slipped, and the crystal fell into the murky pond.  
"Oh no!" I screeched, bending over the side of my small pond, trying to find the object.  
Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar fills the air.  
I look up, to find a big white swirling object…almost like a portal…  
Looking back down; I try and find the crystal, when it floats up to the surface.  
I grab the crystal and shake my head…deciding if I should step through the portal…or just walk back to my bedroom. Deciding against my wishes, I walk back to my bedroom, when the ear splitting scream fills my ears once again.  
Curiosity gets the better of me, and I run into the portal.

I look around trying to gather my surrounding.  
A dense, jungle forest.  
Looking up, I find its still night.  
I look down at the crystal in my palm, and place it in my pocket.

I look to my left; a grassy field, and to my right a river stream. In front of me…more forest.  
I begin to walk towards the river when something fairly large causes a splash.  
Scared, I turn and decide the field is another good choice.  
As I slowly walk towards the field, I hear the sound I've heard many times before…a sound which had filled my dreams, and given me a life-long love.  
I shake it off, thinking it's my head playing games.  
No. This is no game. I hear the snarl, and it's very real…and very close.  
My breathing turns into short gasps. I turn and run into the forest, unsure as to what I will find…  
I continue running, hearing the pitter patter of something behind me, and it's certainly fast…I continue running until I hear it no longer.  
I pause and take a breath, when something runs up along side me, startling me.  
I look in disbelief.  
"Ellie! What are you doing here girl?" I bend down and pat my little puppy.  
_She must've followed me here…_ I think to myself.  
As she is still a puppy, she wont follow me around everywhere…I need something to keep her by my side…  
I look up to find a vine. Thick enough so it wont break, thin enough to make a lead.  
I tie a small not around Ellie's neck, and make the vine into a collar and leash.  
"Come on girl…let's find our way out of this place…I'm sure there's --  
Something from up ahead cuts me off.  
Something with a loud growl…much like a jungle cat…but with a very deep voice.  
Once again, curiosity absorbs me, and I step forward not knowing what to expect.  
Ellie and I crouch behind a large bush.  
No more than 10 feet away, is a dead animal, surrounded by bushes, and trees…but its something behind the animal that is making the sounds.  
I go to step forward, but during the process, snap a small twig.  
A large square-ish head rises above the carcass. I stare in total shock…not expecting to see this.  
_A Tyrannosaurus Rex!  
_Her height, roughly 7 metres tall.  
Three more small heads appear from the sides of the carcass, each growling.  
My mouth drops in disbelief.  
_A female Tyrannosaurus Rex, feeding her offspring! What a sight! _  
The female Tyrannosaur lets out a deafening scream and steps forward, ready to pursue the little creature which is a threat to her young.  
Her bulky body steps over the carcass, and begins her pursue.  
I realise what was happening, and grab Ellie's leash and run the way I came, knowing I make a small, easy snack for her young! I grab Ellie's. Unsure of which way to go, I dash forward, and hide behind a tree, as the female continues her pursuit.  
The Tyrannosaur pauses five feet behind me and steps back a few steps, as if knowing I was hiding.  
Ellie cowers into a bush, leaving me exposed.  
The Tyrannosaur steps forward, no more than 6 feet away.  
Her large head leans down toward me, sniffing no more than ten centimetres away.  
I close my eyes, preparing for the worst, when the large head lifts up, and walks away. I open an eye, and watch as the female Tyrannosaur goes back to her offspring, and the awaiting carcass.  
_So the vision is based on movement! I must remember this for later…if I'm going to visit her again…._ I think to myself.  
Ellie comes out from the bush and pulls me forward in the opposite direction from the Tyrannosaurus Rex and her young.  
I end up being back at the start. To my left a large, grassy field, and to my right, a river stream. I bend down and pat Ellie.  
"Good girl!" I praise.  
I walk over to the river stream, and bend down to place the crystal in the water, when a large head, raises from the water, jaws open.  
I leap back, and fall to the forest floor.  
_A Spinosaurus…_  
I shake my head, as the huge dinosaur steps out from the little river.  
The creature was 17 feet tall, from head to toe, and just over 40 feet long. Her huge arms helping her out from the water. I decided there was no time for running around, getting lost, so I decide to throw the crystal into the water, praying the portal will open back up, taking me back to civilisation.  
The crystal just misses the water, and unfortunately…lands beside the Spinosaurus, which is now looking for its next meal.  
The Spine-tingling Spinosaurus lets out a deafening roar, and surprisingly has a reply…but not by another Spinosaurus…  
I turn around to find a pack of five Velociraptor's racing towards me!  
I duck, as the 6 foot creature jumps over me, and onto the side of the Spinosaurus!  
The pack all race over to the Spinosaurus, trying to bring down its meal. I knew this was my only chance to get home.  
I race over to the crystal, and gently place it into the water.  
The portal opens up! Eureka!  
Ellie and I race into the portal, as we hear the last sounds of the battle in the Lost World.  
My heart is racing, lungs burning. I look back and the portal is closed. I shake my head, wondering if it were all a dream. I open my palm, to find the crystal, still shimmering. I stare out into the backyard, realising I'm home. I close my palm, realising what I had just stumbled upon. I smile, realising that there were many more adventures to come with this little crystal.


End file.
